


Sex and Vengeance

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fade to Black, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Quinlan and Asajj kidnap Obi-Wan to help them.





	Sex and Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/gifts).



> Expanded from a tumblr post.

"Quinlan, I'm in the middle of a war," Obi-Wan said, even as he gave an ineffective attempt at freeing himself from his bindings.

"Oh, isn't he so pretty all trussed up like that. A pity you left him his clothes," came a sultry voice that made Obi-Wan's heart race… and not for reasons she would have preferred. Or maybe she did like the idea of him being wary of her.

"Ventress."

"Oh come now, Kenobi. You don't have to hide your undying infatuation for me from my dear Quinlan here," she said as she melded against the Jedi Shadow. "I hear we have much in common on that vein," she added, running a possessive hand over Quinlan's chest. Obi-Wan noted that Quinlan had accepted her presence and wrapped a hand around her hip.

"Obi-Wan, I am sorry I had to kidnap you, but you aren't listening to reason. I'm not sure you can, to be honest. Like most Jedi, this war is eating your common sense," Quinlan said, eyes boring into his best friend's. "I need you. We need you. Dooku is hiding the secret of this war, and we need you to beat him, to take it, so we can end the dying!"

"Oh such noble purpose," Asajj sniped at him. "I just want my revenge."

"How true to your course, darling," Obi-Wan said, listening to the Force. It was singing with the rightness of this. "Untie me, and tell me what plan you have come up with. If you can help me take Dooku… then yes, I will cooperate."

Asajj left Quinlan's side, producing a knife that grazed along his skin when she cut the cords, entirely too close to him for his sense of well-being. "Perhaps, Kenobi, there can even be a bit of a celebration at the end of this all… if you live."

* * *

The plan was simple. Asajj could track Dooku if she tried, using the traces of his past Force connection with her. Together, the three would subdue or kill the man (Obi-Wan knew Asajj was set for kill, not subdue), and then the two Jedi could take all evidence found to the Republic.

Simple.

Only, Obi-Wan had never worked with Asajj for long enough to mesh their fighting styles, and he'd never been great at that with Quinlan. Not like he was with Anakin, anyway. 

"We have to find a rhythm before we tackle this," he finally said.

"Darling, I thought we were saving the sex for the victory party," Asajj said, and Quinlan grinned, while Obi-Wan's ears turned red.

"Revenge and sex are your only motivators, my dear?" Obi-Wan retorted.

"It passes the time."

"We don't have a lot of time, though your disappearance seems to have made a stir, Obi," Quinlan said.

"Yes, well, High General and all that," Obi-Wan said. "I suggest meditation, followed by friendly sparring to find our way with each other's styles."

"Sounds boring, but very well," Asajj told him.

"That's Obi-Wan: practical and boring while duty is present. After though… well, victory sex is a good idea."

"QUINLAN!"

* * *

It wasn't victory sex.

The evidence they had found had left Obi-Wan a wreck, and Quinlan had been direct in pulling him out of the shock. 

"You have to be able to face them all with your shields up and that infamous Kenobi skill," Quinlan purred, undoing the belt and adeptly beginning the process of parting Obi-Wan from his clothes. Asajj was right there, and before Obi-Wan could say anything, she moved in and placed her hands on his arms, body pressed along his back.

"Even I know that much, Kenobi. That man has too much power for you to go in like this. So put yourself in our hands, darling, and just let your thoughts drift away."

Maybe he should have protested, but their reasoning was sound, and he just abandoned all precepts of not sleeping with the enemy as Quinlan dropped to his knees to fully awaken his interest in such matters.

* * *

"General!"

"Obi-Wan!"

"Master!"

The search party, with 501st and 212th alike, sent word back that Obi-Wan Kenobi had been found, looking a little rough for wear, but intact and with his lightsaber.

He'd just have to dodge any medical exam until he healed a few pesky bruises and lovebites, even as he planned the downfall of the Sith Lord manipulating them all.

Maybe after that, he'd invite his partners into a victory sex party after all.


End file.
